Utah State Parks
The Division of Utah State Parks and Recreation also administers the Utah off highway vehicle, boating, and trails programs. In this capacity, they work to provide access to waterways and trails, and promote education, safety, and resource protection. State Parks Department Utah State Parks began with four heritage parks in 1957: Sugar House Park (which was later removed from the system), Utah Territorial Statehouse in Fillmore, This Is the Place Monument in Salt Lake City, and Camp Floyd outside of Lehi. Today, there are 43 Utah State Parks and several undeveloped areas totaling over 95,000 acres (380 km2) of land and more than one million surface acres of water. Utah's state parks are scattered throughout Utah; from Bear Lake State Park at the Utah/Idaho border to Edge of the Cedars State Park Museum deep in the Four Corners region, and everywhere in between. Utah State Parks is the common name for the Division of Utah State Parks and Recreation; a division of the Utah Department of Natural Resources. This is the state agency that manages the state park system of Utah. *Utah State Parks *Utah State Parks by the Utah Office of Tourism List of State Parks and Museums # Anasazi State Park Museum - Interprets a large Ancestral Puebloan village occupied from AD 1160 to 1235. Garfield County, Utah (1970) # Antelope Island State Park - the largest island in the Great Salt Lake and habitat for bison, Pronghorn, and bighorn sheep. Davis County, Utah (1969) # Bear Lake State Park - boating, fishing and watersports recreation Rich County, Utah (1962) # Camp Floyd State Park - historic sites from the time of a massive 1858-1861 U.S. Army camp prompted by fear of the Utah War. Utah County, Utah (1958) # Coral Pink Sand Dunes State Park - Preserves the only dune field on the Colorado Plateau, with a unique color caused by iron oxides and minerals in the Navajo sandstone. Kane County, Utah (1963) # Dead Horse Point State Park - Showcases views of the Colorado River and Canyonlands National Park from a finger of land once used as a horse corral. Grand County, Utah and San Juan County, Utah (1959) # Deer Creek State Park - Adjoins the extremely popular 2,965-acre (1,200 ha) Deer Creek Reservoir. Wasatch County, Utah (1971) # East Canyon State Park - Features a reservoir in a canyon first traversed by the Donner Party and soon thereafter by Mormon pioneers. Morgan County, Utah (1962) # Edge of the Cedars State Park Museum - an Ancestral Puebloan village occupied from AD 825 to 1125. San Juan County, Utah (1978) # Escalante Petrified Forest State Park - features petrified wood and other fossils plus a recreational reservoir. Garfield County, Utah (1976) # Flight Park State Recreation Area - Offers one of the world's best training sites for hang gliding and parasailing, plus a modelport for radio control aircraft. Utah County, Utah and Salt Lake County, Utah (2006) # Fremont Indian State Park and Museum - Preserves rock art and artifacts from the largest Fremont culture village yet discovered. Sevier County, Utah (1987) # Frontier Homestead State Park Museum - historic structures and equipment from the 1850s to the 1920s, including Old Iron Town and an extensive collection of horse-drawn vehicles. Formerly called Iron Mission State Park. Iron County, Utah (1973) # Goblin Valley State Park - Showcases an unearthly landscape of hoodoos and other rock formations. Emery County, Utah (1974) # Goosenecks State Park - Overlooks dramatic wanderings of the San Juan River. San Juan County, Utah (1962) # Great Salt Lake State Park - Maintains a public boat launch and 300-slip marina on the Great Salt Lake. Salt Lake County, Utah (1978) # Green River State Park - Features a shady campground, nine-hole golf course, and float trip launching on the Green River. Emery County, Utah (1965) # Gunlock State Park - 266-acre recreational reservoir Washington County, Utah (1970) # Historic Union Pacific Rail Trail - Comprises a 28-mile (45 km) rail trail on a route used by the Union Pacific Railroad from 1880 to 1989. Summit County, Utah (1992) # Huntington State Park - warm-water reservoir Emery County, Utah (1966) # Hyrum State Park - 450-acre recreational reservoir Cache County, Utah ((1959) # Jordan River HOV SRA - Offers four tracks for off highway vehicles along the Jordan River. Salt Lake County, Utah (2002) # Jordanelle State Park - Large reservoir # Kodachrome Basin State Park - Showcases 67 rock spires and other geologic wonders in a basin so photogenic it was named after Kodachrome film. Kane County, Utah (1963) # Millsite State Park - Features a reservoir and lands for off highway vehicles and mountain biking. Emery County, Utah (1971) # Otter Creek State Park - 3,120-acre (1,260 ha) reservoir, begun in 1897 as one of the earliest dam projects in Utah. Piute County, Utah (1964) # Palisade State Park - a reservoir and 18-hole golf course on the former site of a private resort founded in the 1860s. Sanpete County, Utah (1962) # Piute State Park - quiet fishing reservoir on the Sevier River. Piute County, Utah (1963) # Red Fleet State Park - a 750-acre (300 ha) reservoir and a fossil trackway of dinosaur footprints. Uintah County, Utah (1988) # Rockport State Park - 1080-acre recreational reservoir Summit County, Utah (1966) # Sand Hollow State Park - a 1,322-acre (535 ha) reservoir and an extensive off highway vehicle recreation area. Washington County, Utah(2003) # Scofield State Park - 2800-acre recreational reservoir Carbon County, Utah (1965) # Snow Canyon State Park - Showcases a canyon carved out of colorful Navajo sandstone and landforms created by the Santa Clara Volcano. Washington County, Utah (1962) # Starvation State Park - Features a 3,495-acre (1,414 ha) reservoir where early settlers once struggled against starvation. Duchesne County, Utah (1972) # Steinaker State Park - 820-acre recreational reservoir Uintah County, Utah (1964) # This Is The Place Heritage Park - Interprets Utah's settlement era with a living history village and This Is the Place Monument. Salt Lake County, Utah (1957) # Territorial Statehouse State Park Museum - Interprets the capitol of Utah Territory, the state's oldest government building, constructed between 1852 and 1855. Millard County, Utah (1957) # Utah Field House Museum - State owned natural history museum Uintah County, Utah (1959) # Utah Lake State Park - Adjoins Utah Lake, the state's largest body of fresh water. Utah County, Utah (1970) # Wasatch Mountain State Park - Features extensive recreational developments, including facilities built for the 2002 Winter Olympics. Wasatch County, Utah (1968) # Willard Bay State Park - Provides water recreation opportunities on a 9,900-acre (4,000 ha) freshwater reservoir on the floodplain of the Great Salt Lake. Box Elder County, Utah (1966) # Yuba State Park - Recreational Reservoir on the Sevier River Juab County, Utah and Sanpete County, Utah (1970) Category: Utah Category: State Parks list Category:Utah boating Category:Utah fishing Category:Utah history Category:Utah historic sites Category:Utah Off-Highway Vehicle Trails Category:Utah biking Category:Utah geology Category:Utah State museums